


Indecisive Motives

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bar Night, Caution towards the end, F/F, Lapidot Week 3, Lapis is a slut in this, and I love it, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Lapis Sees Peridot at the bar on Valentine's day night and wants to take her home with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo this is Dojo, hope you enjoy this story it's for Lapidot week three Valentines day. If you end up liking this feel free to check out my other story Stale Life. This was a blast to write and is kind of graphic for the end hope you all enjoy.

Lights swaying across the bodies transcending the dance floor was a beautiful sight along with the glorious opportunities of other things. Blonde hair had been sitting along the side of the bar seemed like the perfect target to this blue haired girl. Slowly wiping her hand down along her bangs to clear out her vision a bit from the strands of dissonance from everyone else. 

After looking down and checking out her clothes which exposed her mid drift she assessed herself briefly. Tight black jeans that hugged her figure, a crop top dark blue with a black jacket that hung around it still revealing her center. All this dragged together brought quite a confident smile up as she approached the stool holding the blonde.

“Hey, how are you,” the blue haired girl asked not looking at the girl but instead just keeping her eyes a bit forward avoiding directness. It seemed favorable as out of her peripherals the blonde had shaken a little bit and actually raised her hand.

“Excuse me? Are you talking to me?” The voice seemed innocent and almost easy to continue on as if the girl didn’t stand a chance when it came to conversation. With a quick sly look over her shoulder they were now looking eye to eye and the blue hair girl almost lost her composure. Those damn eyes, they’re so bright. Like a web had dragged in all of the nights beauty into an emerald green surface that was of some actual value, that value was just beauty to the blue haired girl. 

“Yeah what are you doing here on a day like today,” regaining her composure with a grin and a full body turn till they were directly facing each other. “Bartender whiskey for each of us,” calling out just past both of them to a young man with his back facing them. A disgruntled nod back seemed to signify that he understood her though.

“Uh, what do you mean a day like today and you really don’t need to buy me a drink,” the blonde quickly said back in a low voice. Besides the eyes there were a few endearing traits to this girl, like the freckles that were just now noticeable trailing along her nose slightly. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day and you’re here alone,” the blue haired girl slightly scoffed at her own comment drawing her arms up to rest along the bar. With a few drinks splayed out in front of them thanks to the bartender stopping by they continued their conversation.

“My friends brought me here, they said I should try and get out,” the blonde’s words felt sort of questioning of themselves. Like she was here from that reason but for some other reason none of it should have happened like this. A bit disappointed that she had other people with her, but the blue haired girl was still determined knowing she had a chance.

“Well want to spend the rest of it with me?” the blue haired girl slyly asked quite confident in the end results as well. The blonde seemed to take a double take of the words mentally with an awfully confused face. 

“Are you um, flirting with me?” The blondes question made the blue haired girl begin to laugh, how blunt was this girl to talk of the obvious. Placing the rim of the shot glass on her lips with the dark colored alcohol just below. 

“No, I just saw you and thought, ohh this person should be my best friend ever,” the blue haired girl sarcastically said back before downing her drink. After closing her eyes tightly from the burn that shot through her throat she looked up once again. Visibly the blonde was confused and looked as if she was deciphering a mystery.

“That was sarcasm wasn’t it?” Running her fingers through the air the blonde seemed to come to that final conclusion. Oh god is this girl serious, she is so fucking blunt. 

“Yes, I found you attractive and wanted to take you home tonight,” saying it quite honestly and placing herself a little bit closer she saw the blush. Like god damn Christmas lights had been set off there was red and green everywhere along this girl, green on her T-shirt and red engulfing her face.

“I don’t uh know about that,” the blonde was now drawing her hands together and gazing at them, adorable. This area of the bar was far enough away from the dance floor to keep the light glow across them. 

“Well let’s just save that for later alright,” the blue haired girl said dragging her fingers up barely touching the edge of the blondes chin. Deer in the head lights was something that was rarely seen and by dear god the blue haired girl just craved this one even more. 

“Oh, okay then.” The blonde had seemed to lose any words after that and began to shake her head slightly as if that would reignite the engine of her brain. “Shall we introduce each other then?” holding out a small pale hand with bright green nail polish, interesting. 

“Alright, I’m Lapis,” with a light grasp the blue haired girl had shook her hand, keeping their hands together while she waited for a response. 

“I am Peridot, pleasure to meet you,” the blonde had said back drawing her hand back a little forcefully. For now that is, Lapis thoughts were stuck along the body she was now looking over that could likely use more to drink.

“Drink up to new friends eh?” Lapis asked pointing her eyes towards the still full cup of whiskey beside the girl. That seemed to do the trick as the blonde had begun… Peridot had begun to pick up the cup. Peridot seemed to have a thing with that word friend that was when she began to move.

“Very well…” With that the shot glass had been tipped up and downed, it had been followed by a large amount of coughs. Curling into herself a bit and then looking up with a large breath like a self-congratulations to making it through that drink. “God that stuff is disgusting,” sticking out her tongue slightly showing her distaste, how old is this girl.

“Yeah has a bit of a kick, got used to it a while ago though,” Lapis said honestly wishing for another burn of numbness. “Well what kind do you like? Wine? Beer?”

“Uh to be honest I actually don’t like alcohol.” 

“What honestly, why are you here then,” Lapis said out of utter shock looking at the girl quite confused. The blonde was looking down but the shocked voice drew her up to the blue haired girl.

“Hey like I said my friends dragged me out,” Peridot squeaked out loudly with her nasally voice.

“Yeah, yeah, here to confuse the bartender on drinks eh? Get a drink with water as the chaser and just drink the water,” Lapis joked pushing the girl lightly on the shoulder. That seemed to get her going a bit more with a soft chuckle. This girl really does have some cute reactions.

“Yeah make sure the chasers on the rocks as well,” said back in a nasally voice with an actual smile on her face now. Everyone loves attention and this girl definitely deserves some. 

“Hey want to play a game?” Lapis asked drawing over the bartender once again with a final idea to cement her goal for tonight. Not even waiting for a response she drew her hand up and asked for the bartender to bring them a bottle and after getting that sorted out stared at the girl looking around curiously.

“What kind of game?” Peridot asked almost as if looking around for help. I hope she’s actually enjoying herself right now.

“If you want to leave to hang out with your friends feel free to,” Lapis said with a quick regret of the course of action. Maybe the drinks she had were tearing apart her decisiveness, which was quickly denied as the blonde shook her head however.

“No just what game would we be playing?” Peridot asked looking directly at the vial of alcohol in front of them. My treat.

“Never have I ever, you list something you’ve never done and if I have then I take a drink.” Slowly pouring them each another glass of the liquor the bar tender had brought over, she knew him and often would get the same thing. Whiskey. 

“Sounds simple enough, shall I start,” Peridot asked drawing the glass closer to her.

“Sure thing,” Lapis said knowing that her only goal was to get the girl tipsy or even drunk.

“I haven’t played this game before,” to that Lapis drank and Peridot seemed to watch in amazement as Lapis showed off and didn’t let the liquor make her respond too visibly.

“Never have I ever gotten abandoned by my friends on Valentine’s day at a bar.” Lapis said back with a smug look on her face to look over at the shocked girl. With a quick drink and a quick shiver they were continuing on their game.

“Never have I uh bought drinks for a stranger at the bar,” a certain cockiness could be heard in her voice as she said those words and Lapis was dying to hear more of it. “Okay I have to say, this game is just pointless drinking at this point you realize that right?” 

“Yeah that’s the point, aren’t you having fun,” Lapis asked with a smirk across her face as the other one visibly sighed. 

“Yeah just a bit odd, seems better to just say drink every time I say something about you,” Peridot said a bit louder. Aw she’s coming out of her shell a little bit, cute.

“It’s a good way to learn things about each other but I guess using this alcohol we won’t remember anything we learn about each other by tomorrow.” Lapis said turning her seat a bit so that she directly faced the blonde. “How about this, we dance a little?”

“No why would I do that,” Peridot asked quite visibly shocked at the huge shift in conversation. 

“Trust me it’ll be fun,” Lapis forced her body off the stool and began dragging the girl out, the girl clung to the chair but not very hard.

“I am not a dancer of any kind, please no Lapis.” She used my name and please in the same sentence… Quickly the flashing lights forged a rainbow of color along their skin as they began to move to the out skirts of the dancing pit. Before they could actually reach even the outskirts however a tall lady with darker skin tone blocked them. She was wearing a pair of shades which Lapis felt was quite odd as they reached a stop. “Garnet tell this girl how I don’t want to dance!” Peridot yelled at the girl, huh one of her friends eh?

“Hello stranger it appears you have our friend, what’s your intentions?” The tall girl asked slowly folding her arms together while looking down at them. She’s mine.

“I simply would like to dance with her,” Lapis said giving her head a slight bow. Garnet seemed to smirk at this while the only one not smiling was the blonde. 

“We would like her back at the end of the night, have fun kids.” Garnet said giving a thumbs up at the end of it. I’m not a child, also they’re not getting her back at the end of tonight. Pushing forward they finally were engulfed in people all around dancing to the heart pumping music. Each step forward just let the ground shake slightly more and let your chest feel the beat pulsing through it even more.

“Damn Garnet, that clod,” Peridot had said grumbling to herself, Lapis heard and wasn’t quite sure whether to make fun of the girl or not. Dragging the blonde in front of her she took her hands and started pulling her in a circle. 

“Let’s just have some fun alright,” Lapis said dragging her around a bit. The blonde only seemed to look up and sigh with a concerned face. Dragging her a bit close, hand in hand Lapis began to walk to the beat in a small circle. Eventually lifting her arm and leading the smaller girl into a twirl that completely just shocked her. 

“I mean I can try,” the blonde huffed out slightly agitated seemingly. Quickly actually picking up the pace and not messing up together they danced with Lapis guiding their movements. Letting go to bust into their own free styles consisted of one just staring at another. While Lapis made beautiful fluid movements across her whole body along with keeping up with the pace of the beat. Mesmerized Peridot kept watching and eventually Lapis began dragging her about once again.

“Let’s go over here,” Lapis said leading her back to the bar and towards the door. Knowing the bartender was a perk she could just pay him later and he’d understand. 

“Peridot where are you going,” a loud voice chased them towards the door to look behind to another tall pale girl. At the same time both Peridot and Lapis had a huge sigh which gave Lapis a hint that this girl coming towards them was an annoyance. 

“She’s Pearl, and incredibly annoying,”Peridot whispered as the girl in a light blue shirt approached. “We were going somewhere why does it matter to you?” Peridot asked in a crude tone, only more proof that the woman in front of them was just a bother.

“I was just wondering so you don’t get kidnapped or something,” Pearl said with her head tilted up high as if she was proud of her response.

“Treating her like a child is really going to make her want to stay in your ‘protection’,” Lapis said back, holding her hands up and making quotation marks with her hand for ‘protection’. The stranger calling out Pearl seemed to ruffle her up as she did a double take for the blue haired girl.

“Who might you be?” Pearl demanded dragging her arms across each other seemingly trying to look superior. 

“I might be anyone, maybe a dog or a cat even,” Lapis dead panned and to this Peridot and Lapis had both begun to laugh at Lapis’ response. Meanwhile Pearl just huffed out her breath in agitation.

“Well just so you know, we’ll be taking Peridot back now, we have things to do,” Pearl brought her arm out and began to drag Peridot slightly to which Peridot snapped free and began walking back towards Lapis.

“I can decide what I want to do myself,” Peridot said and Lapis opened the door allowing the small girl to go outside. Lapis just stuck her tongue out at the snobby girl and left as well. Once they were out a little bit with some distance between them and the club Peridot started up once again. “Oh god I just mouthed off to my roommates, they’re going to lock me out tonight!” Peridot was now freaking out after her little power trip against Pearl, Time to strike.

“Just stay at my place we can watch a movie or something, I do have an extra bed.” Lapis said confidently already leading the way to her house, only a short walk. Usually she wouldn’t bring people to her house but she could make an exception tonight, not really sure why she was just willing to, maybe it was the drinks.

“Really? That sounds sort of fun,” once again Peridot was being shy and pulling her face away from Lapis. What will it take for this girl to act fully like herself? 

“Yeah we can even eat ice cream or something while we watch a movie,” Lapis said as they continued their walk home. Peridot seemed quite excited for this odd event, it wasn’t really much to Lapis if anything it was mostly for her ulterior motives. 

With living nearby and talking for most of the way from weird and annoying roommates to discussing the types of movies, time flew. A few steps up and into the apartment building first door on the right, Lapis liked the accessibility, wasn’t up some annoying flights of stairs. After unlocking it and stepping inside it was like a nice relatively large empty place.

“Do you live with anyone else?” the shorter girl asked while her light green eyes peered around as if she craved to explore the place. 

“Nah I live by myself, feel free to explore.” Lapis said going forward to the kitchen to look through her freezer for the ice cream she promised. Black cherry ice cream just laid along the side with other assortments of frozen delicious. Dragging it out with a few spare bowls in the cupboard beside it, the cupboards were dark and wooden, gave the kitchen a nice feel. The only thing that wasn’t wooden design was the counter tops and pure white fridge.

Noises of doors opening and closing along with little sounds of pitter patter footsteps all around the apartment. Cute, Lapis thought, as if this was something she could get used to, that was a different time though and innocence and pain run together. 

“Alright, ready to watch the movie?” Lapis asked with the bowls in hand ready to place them along the table out in the kitchen. Peridot was already pacing beside the couch in the living room, maybe she had done the searching she wanted to. 

“Find my sex dungeon?” Lapis dead panned with a smirk bordering her face, which only drew a huge shocked look from the blonde. As if she had made the wrong move coming home with Lapis. 

“Sex… dungeon?” Peridot asked blinking a few times, visibly quite concerned and drawing her arms in close together as if to protect herself.

“Just a joke no worries,” the blue haired girl said as she began sitting on the couch along with her ice cream taking a small sweet bite. The cold just fell across her tongue lacking a cherry for that bite that was alright. Peridot slowly shifted over towards the couch and took a seat as well, with a large breath she began speaking once again.

“Yeah but I have a question,” Peridot said, concentrating her look onto the floor without looking towards Lapis for the answer. 

“Shoot,” Lapis said taking another munch on the spoon piled with a mountain of ice cream smothering it. 

“Why were you alone at the bar, today’s kind of a special day and such?” Her voice sounded genuine, topics like these didn’t usually come in conversation with others, and this was an odd one night stand.

“Eh relationships aren’t really my thing, you know?” Lapis said slowly savoring the small cherry left in the middle of her bite, slowly mulling it around in her mouth.

“No, I mean I struggle to even find someone interested in me.” Peridots voice seemed exasperated as if it was hard to even speak those words. Uh oh the alcohol is affecting someone a little. Lapis thought to herself with a brief laugh.

“Well you found me,” Lapis said trying to ease the nerves of the girl beside her before she would pull her move.

“Let’s just watch the movie,” Peridot resolved to, Lapis just quickly set things up to sit beside her and begin to watch lights and noise blare into them that she couldn’t care less about.

“Sure thing,” she said a little bit grumpily, while both of them ate their own bowls of ice cream. At least she still had her ice cream, always keeping the small specks of cherries for a bit before chewing them down.

The movie frankly hadn’t even peaked Lapis’ attention enough to pay attention to the plot, it was her movie but most of them were just… tools. Having people over in any assortment of ways, usually wanting an event of some kind whether it be a movie while she thought to herself or other things that wouldn’t let her thoughts surface. 

“Hey Peridot… can I try something?” Lapis asked drawng her eyes over to the blonde, with them locked into each other with less than a foot of distance she cut off the shadows between them.

“What?” Peridot was cut off with the answer, Lapis pressed her lips to the girl and began closing even more gaps between them as she placed her hand along her face. Crazy blonde hair that left a gentle brush past her fingertips as she softly gripped onto the back of her head. “La… Lapis what are you doing,” Peridot asked gasping for breaths in between.

“If you want me to stop just say so, okay?” Lapis said locking their eyes with an incredible amount of intensity. As if the room was split between shadows around them and just them, Peridot never left sight, never wavered just kept up the lock of connection as Lapis lips begged for another form of connection. 

“Oh, kay.” Peridot was barely able to say through her short of breathlessness. It felt like life was reentering Lapis body, one thing that could actually bring something to her darkened world. As if all her focus had been reduced to the caressing of lips, like the shadows were crawling further up her body until it rested just around their heads. With hands clinging to the blondes head and dragging her closer, each attempt to grasp some air were cut short by another session.

“Lapis…” Peridot said with such a tiny voice, so sweet as if it could barely be heard by ears and was more so a plea, with that Lapis continued. Pushing the small body downward, now straddling her forcing herself down on her a little bit harsher with another connection becoming prominent.

Their tongues began dancing along each other, with Lapis leading the charge just peeking into Peridots mouth. Hands rested on Lapis’ back were unnoticeable to the sensation flooding her brain, I never want to stop. With those thoughts on repeat she began to be a bit more aggressive pushing her tongue in a bit deeper. I want her to say my name more…

Pulling her body off a little bit to look down at the small girl beneath her. Gasping and looking up clearly longing for something more, as if in Lapis’ mind she was just begging for her to get in between her legs. Taking this opportunity she went in to make it a little bit easier on each of their minds as her hand started skirting beneath the blondes shirt.

Slowly moving up as her lips kept pressing to the other ones, then drawing a bit down to her neck. A small bite that drew a gasp out of the blonde, each small breath consisting of another small slip from control of the situation. With slightly harsher bites waiting to hear the voice pitch up before a soft lick and kiss, draws changing areas. Edge of the chin and now sharing lips once again with her hand dragging up to the first step.

Those bites had caused another unintentional experience as the spikes of pleasure was cause Peridot to grip into Lapis’ back with her light green nails. The pain was nothing compared to the drive forcing each of them on each other. 

“Lapis please,” after those words Lapis nearly lost herself going berserk, ravaging Peridots lips with her own slowly dragging the core of her thighs along the small girls thigh. Her hand finally was atop Peridots chest and almost instantly. “I’m kind of,” words that were barely leaving the girls mouth, as Lapis went back down to her neck with a soft bite. Peridot couldn’t allow any more words but instead dug her hands slightly into Lapis back, the pain only made her want to devour the girl more.

“Not ready to go further…” Peridot finished with dreamy eyes and a hand dragging Lapis away from her chest. Slowly more of Lapis was getting forced off as Peridot tried to pull herself out from underneath and sit up. Lapis just took it in complete shock at the situation, dumbfounded.

What the fuck! Who goes home with someone from the bar and doesn’t sleep with them. Seriously what the fuck!

“Really?” Lapis asked a bit loudly, it seemed to scare the small girl a little bit but she simply didn’t know how to even reply to this.

“Yeah also I really like the movie, it’s actually surprisingly good.” Peridot said matter of factly, to which Lapis had to take a deep breath not knowing what to even do.

“So, okay, I guess we can watch the movie, then what?” drawing her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose in thought and irritation.

“Well then I think I’m going to head to bed I’m pretty tired.” Preidot said accompanying it with a yawn to add extra effect. With disappointment their night had come to an end but Lapis had one thing even in the end.

At least Lapis still had her Ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lapidot week everyone also happy Valentine's day. If this was your first time reading my writing I really hope you enjoyed and if you're coming from Stale Life I really hope you think I did well on this story. Feel free to follow me on tumblr adojoa is my user there. have a great one.


End file.
